Testosterone Attacks
by argen-esponge-doo
Summary: Adolescence and testosterone are making a havoc in Austin. But ... may be that more courage.
1. Chapter 1

Ally P.O.V

"Please!"

"No. I'm sorry, but that would disobey."

"Alls! Only be one night. Our parents it's gone and Today will be stormy"

Austin was begging me to spend the night at your home. He had his head in my lap and his arms tightly around my waist.

"Please!'re my best friend! Dez and can not leave because of illness"

He continued begging me for a long time but put his "puppy face" and there was no turning back.

"ok!"

"aw! thaks thanks thanks!"

8 pm.

Austin and I watched movies and ate. Was drying the dishes, when I felt two strong hands were on my hips, his breath brushed my neck. I let a few kisses on the back of my neck.

His hand rose slowly to draw lines on my right side. I pushed harder against the sink and now if I could feel his whole body. moved closer to his chest and tilt your head on his shoulder to give him better access to my neck. His mouth slid without leaving my skin, bit my shoulder and both groan at the same time. I turned hard and was about to kiss me sounded very strong lightning.

The two parted very scared.

"emmmm" try to retrieve my voice "back to the room."

"Yeah you're right"

"What do you do?"

"I do not know ... let's play something."

"Oh you do not know when he wanted you to say that!"

He ran to one of the furniture and pulled a Twistter game. Oh Austin! why was my best friend and what was bad happened in the kitchen.

He put the game mat on the floor and started playing. It was already 11:00.

The position we were was something strange I was down with one leg straight and the other bent. The two arms were on the sides and Austin was on top of me. A hand off my waist and the other on a par with my head. Everytime we change was more compromising position.

We were so close this time. Austin's eyes were dark. Lift your hips and lightly brushed his. He put his head next to mine and bit his ear. our hips move rhythmically began, but when I went to kiss midnight interrupted us.

After that we picked up everything and went to your room.

We put on pajamas. But when Austin was arranging the pillows something caught my attention. Doughie! the dolphin!

"Awww Austin! Still have it!"

I ran to the bed and loads it.

"Ally Do not touch my dolphin."

"If I remember was my dolphin!"

"ok. Struggle for him!"

Ran to me and started tickling me until we fell into bed. Separated a bit to see me and his hands were on my waist and was on top of me. Austin leaned a bit until we felt that the bed was shaking.

Really!? a quake!? even there are so many! right now yes!

Austin was scared and fell to the floor.

"Austin're okay?"

"Ouch! I'm fine"

I turn off the light and lay down beside me. All was quiet, the only sound was the loud noise of the rain and strong rays.

I I have a fear of storms and Austin knew. He came closer to me and hug me, I put my head on his chest.

It was perfect until ...

Ip! and I moved a little Agh! really!? gave me hiccups!

Ip! oh again!

"hehe you see? when you were angry and wanted to cure hiccups and threw the ice cream"

"Austin"

"ok sorry"

Ip! my hiccups still incurable. Only listened to the rain, lightning and my hiccups! Austin and I had tried everything to get removed me.

"Ally! As will cure you?"

"I really do not!"

"Let me try something?"

"Sure."

"Ok. My mom always said you had to hold your breath."

"Ok."

"Great. Deep breath and do not let the air."

I did as he said and nodded to indicate that he was right.

"Do not let go"

"Ok."

Again he put his hands on my waist and without hesitation put his lips on mine. I was surprised at first but then I followed the pace. Her lips were insistent and more pressing mine. His hand was on my waist went up to stroke my cheek.

Parted my lips and tongue began to rest on my bottom lip. Abri over his mouth and immediately I granted permission. His tongue was in my mouth until they met mine.

"Ally, Please be my girlfriend! i love you, you're my best friend and my world"

"Sure! I love you, you're my life."

Thanks for reading!


	2. You're mine

Disclaimer:I have nothing only beauty, dreams and talent. Review, Favorite, Follows you're welcome.

* * *

After that I said yes with his arms around me and kissed me again. We had 10 minutes kissing. He did not understand why the books said they ran out of oxygen. That served the nose.

Austin changed its position and put me against the wall and pillows. My hands were in his soft hair, when bit my lip my nails down his grunted then a kiss me seriously. His tongue entered my mouth and met mine. Both hands were tightly on my hips. His mouth on my neck and one hand was playing with the edge of my shorts until his hand up to my stomach began to stroke and was very close to my area.

Was drawing lines on my stomach until one of his fingers entered my navel. I take it out but put it back harder, my body gave a his mouth was all over me and bit my neck.

My hands were on the edge of his shirt and throw it somewhere in the room. He removed my blouse hands massaged my breasts. While forcefully kissed me one of his hands went to my back and unhooked my bra.

His mouth went straight to one of my breasts and his hand under my shorts down. My hands were in his pants until completely removed. His huge erection and stimulate with my hands.

He moaned loud, then your hands off my shorts and yanked my panties. His right hand went to my pussy and pinching my clitoris. His mouth was on one of my nipples.

One of her fingers entered me quickly and then forget everything. Only Austin and concentrate on what his hands were doing. Put two fingers this time and massaged my inner thumb while stimulating my clitoris. And kept moving until he found my G-spot felt she was alive. It was perfect. When he heard my moans made ?him louder.

His tongue low across my stomach with kisses and bites. Hata reach my vagina without hesitation where ever kiss me. He stuck his tongue in and using his hands over my folds separated. Until I get to my point G. Nothing could feel better than that.

He climbed back into my mouth and kissed me lovingly. He approached her nightstand and pulled out a pack of condoms. Was placed quickly and positioned himself over me.

His hand was in my vagina, I separate my leg and stay in the middle.

"Ally may hurt a little at first. But just have to say and I'll stop. Okay?"

"I trust you Austin. Was not force me into anything."

"Thanks for letting me be the first."

"I love you."

"I love you. Forever."

Slowly began to enter me. He stopped when he reached my hymen looked me in the eyes and buried her head in my neck, his hands were on my hips and my legs slightly apart.

I go with a little more force until it broke my hymen. My whole body shook with the painful sensation. And I could not hide the pain in my face.

"Ally sorry!"

"It's not your fault, all I have to get used to the feeling."

Talk brokenly. Austin hurt a lot and moved further inside me until I completely filled. We spent some time until pain and left only some burning and discomfort.

I leaned a little to kiss and tell it was fine.

Austin smiled and began to move, joined our hips getting stronger. To take a sequence of in, out, in, out. It was becoming harder and faster.

He started kissing my neck and when my hands get their hair pulled much deeper, now my legs were as far apart as they could. Until we come to orgasm, it was like seeing the light stronger.

We were exhausted. Austin was above me and still moving a bit. And I'm sure that was the feeling I had tasted more delicious.

"I love you, Ally."

"I love you, Austin."

* * *

Ok is the second and final parde this two-shot. Hope you like it and please leave your review. Sorry for the grammar and errors but I have time to correct them why I wrote in college. Mention that I'm a virgin and I study in a convent school? lol. A Catholic college. And eh crying last week that finally saw the end of Dawson's Creek. Bye Thanks for reading


End file.
